Space The Final Frontier
by Iamthevictor1
Summary: The is my first story on here. It is a Joanna McCoy x Pavel Chekov. Be nice please! p.s. Joanna was not one of the options for characters that I could list, do I put an OC in instead.


A.N _This story at the start is quite different from the movies at the start. The first chapter is the prologue. The real story starts in the second chapter, the second chapter takes places when the Enterprise returns home after the first movie. As this is a Joanna McCoy x Pavel Chekov, Joanna will be a child genius living a very similar childhood to him. The age different between her and Chekov will only be 5 years apart in age difference. I hope every one enjoys this story as it is the first one of several that I have written that I am actual publishing.(For any thing in a different language, Russian will be in_ **Bold** _and Italian will be_ _ **bold and italics**_ _. I will not be writing the accents so just imagine that they have one)_

Bones POV:

Today was going to be the first time in in six years that he see his daughter (in person of course, they had two or three video calls every year). Ever since the divorce he had had absolutely no contact with his little girl, who had recently turned twelve. He didn't even know if Jocelyn was taking good care of her. As well as her new husband Clay.

Jim brought him out of his thoughts, "Hey, Bones, any minute now." Bones did not reply. The whole command team was there with him. The included Jim, Sulu, Spock, Chekov, Scotty and Uhura. Right now he was thankful for that since he was very nervous about meeting his daughter. He saw the gold beams that indicated someone coming on board. Suddenly she stood before them. She immediately went towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Dad," came her soft voice, with a slight accent that he could not figure out.

"Hi Sweetheart, how ya been going? How Jocelyn taking care of ya" he asked, with tears burning in his eyes. She replied in the same quiet voice "I'm great daddy, I spend most of my time a school. I'm not really on talking terms with mom and Clay "

No-ones POV:

Bones turned around to address everyone else that was gather in the room, "Everyone, This is my daughter. Joanna McCoy." He started to introduce everyone. Once the introductions were done Jo had decided that she liked everyone there.

So instead of just standing around in the hallway everyone moved to one of the recreation rooms. There was a small bar there where anyone who wanted one could get a drink. Jo surprised everyone (well maybe not Pavel but he has been drinking since he was five) by asking for a drink. "Shot of Vodka," She told the bar tender. Bones spluttered as she downed the shot, "Jo, sweetie, your twelve," Jo sighed in exasperation before replying, "I've been drinking since I was five. You were there so don't be so surprised." That mad Bones snap his mouth shut in astonishment.

Everyone just sat there in silence until Chekov broke the silence, "well, you have very good taste in drinks," he said in his Russian accent, holding his own shot of vodka.

That made everyone start talking again. Most of the questions being aimed at Jo to find out more about her life. Until Spock dropped the bombshell, "what grade of school are you in?" Jo froze and cleared her throat awkwardly while looking around to see everyone had stopped what they were doing and were looking at her expectantly. Bones who had become a bit concerned asked "Jo, you ok. You look like ya gonna faint. He just asked what grade your in," when he was met with silence he continued, "It cant be anything bad can it. Its not like you were held back, were you?" Jo opened her mouth to poor out her life story, "So, you all know that I'm smart right." Everyone nodded so she continued, "well, I advanced through school faster than a average person. So now I'm in my final year of University and I've been accepted to start at The Academy next year when I'm thirteen." By the end of this she was speaking very fast and highly doubted that any one understood what she had said. She was also a bit red in the face.

Jo watched in amusement as everyone tried to process what she had said. Surprisingly it was Chekov that spoke first, "that was the same age that I started the academy as well." At that statement McCoy turned to his daughter before speaking, "Okay, so your starting the academy next year." Nod "your in your final year of university." Nod. "And you skipped like ten years of school, so now we have two geniuses on this ship?" he ended his list of questions with a slight sigh. Jo opened he mouth to reply (still very aware that everyone else in the room was still processing what had happened), "well, I finished primary school at seven. Secondary school at ten and now im finishing Uni at twelve, so I can start at the star fleet academy at thirteen. I'm to exactly skipping then years of school, I just went through my years faster than everyone else."

There was silence for a second and she could sense that everyone else had computed what she had said. Then she was hit with a barrage of questions for everyone


End file.
